


Лучше, чем никогда

by Bee4



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drama, M/M, Mystic Elements, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 07:42:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3887986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bee4/pseuds/Bee4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Иногда до смерти хочется сказать или услышать определенные вещи. Или сделать. Главное, успеть.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Лучше, чем никогда

**Author's Note:**

> Вдохновлено заявкой: " Герои встречаются тайком за пределами города" на Teen Wolf Reverse 2015 и артом замечательного художника и близкой подруги Аllegator.  
> Сознательно не выставляю тэг, содержащий спойлер.

 

Крис Арджент пек печенье. На столе, присыпанном мукой, лежал раскатанный корж, валялись пакетики разноцветных пищевых красителей, стояли пустые мисочки, сахарная пудра и упаковка яиц. Это было так дико, что Дерек замер в дверях, будто уперся в невидимую преграду. Сердце у него заколотилось, внутри стало горячо. Он выдохнул, потер губы. При дыхании шел пар. Крис мельком глянул на него, а потом снова вернулся к изучению рецепта. Поварская книга была старая, уголки страниц загибались и маслянисто потемнели. Наверное, их часто перелистывали во время готовки.

\- Как ты меня нашел?

От звука низкого голоса Дерек вздрогнул, отмер и зашел в кухню.

\- Волчье чутье. - Он заглянул Крису через плечо, увидел формочку в виде черепка и прокомментировал: - Мрачновато. Или это калавера?

Прозвучало каламбурно. Они хмыкнули в унисон. Наверняка, семья мексиканских охотников за такую шутку резала глотки. За пару сотен лет могло и достать.

\- Типа того, - отложив книгу, согласился Крис. – Поможешь?

\- Уволь, - Дерек поднял руки и отступил. Но несмотря ни на что, ему стало любопытно. – А почему заранее?

\- Первого нельзя готовить, а завтра - запасной день на случай, если сегодня не получится.- Крис принялся ловко вырезать черепки. Он надавливал, коротким четким движением чуть проворачивал формочку, поднимал, и на стол плюхалась аккуратная сырая печенюшка. Было видно, что кулинария для Арджента не в новинку.

\- Я думал, ты только охотиться умеешь, - хмыкнул Дерек, уже успокоившись, и присел на стул. Сложно переживать за человека, который с невозмутимым видом в холодном доме печет печенье. - Почему первого нельзя готовить? Кто это придумал?

\- Ты как Стайлз, - тоже хмыкнул Крис, не оборачиваясь. – Сто слов в минуту. Первого – день всех святых. У нас во Франции не готовят. Обычай.

\- У нас во Франции? – скептически переспросил Дерек, подняв брови. 

\- Ардженты – французы. 

\- Загадочный фьюжн. Печенье мексов и европейские суеверия накануне Самайна. Удиви еще чем-нибудь.

\- Ты знаешь слово «фьюжн»? - В наигранном удивлении обернувшегося Арджента было веселье. Дерек скорчил укоризненную рожу.

\- Я даже в музеи хожу, так что давай без подколок. 

\- Тогда почему не знаешь, что печенье ацтеков?

Дерек нахмурился, сведя в уме ритуальное печенье, его изначальное происхождение и метаморфозы Кейт.

\- Слушай, а это уже черная магия.

\- Что? – Крис недоуменно свел брови, но тут же посветлел лицом и расплылся в привычной зубастой ухмылке. – Идиот. Иногда, банан – это банан.   
Ремарка про ацтеков была просто истины ради. Я не собираюсь наводить порчу на родную сестру. Мы всегда пекли печенье на день усопших. Форма – просто дань эстетике. Эллисон нравилось разрисовывать черепки, а Виктории нравилось, что та находила смерть забавной.

\- А тебе что нравилось? - тихо спросил Дерек, забыв, что хотел поддеть сентенцией про банан.

\- А мне просто нравилось им помогать, - сухо отрезал Крис и снова развернулся к столу. – Хочешь, налей себе вина. И расскажи, как там все.

 

Наливать себе вино Дерек не стал. Вкус вина ему не нравился, пьянеть он не пьянел, и если и пил, то исключительно виски. Чистый, со льдом. Поэтому, не утруждая себя излишними реверансами, пропустил предложение мимо ушей и принялся рассказывать, как там все.

Все были более-менее в порядке. Брейден ждала его, чтобы отправится на поиски Песчаной волчицы, Калаверас отправились за Кейт, Скотт стал еще истинноальфовей, Питер оставался в психушке, а его дочь вила из Стайлза веревки и, судя по всему, затрахивала до полусмерти. Последнее Дерек, понятное дело, не стал рассказывать, хотя ему ужасно хотелось поделиться выводами о несовместимости темпераментов и прогнозами, в которых Стайлзу явно грозили рога. В общем, обычная жизнь Бикон Хиллс в период затишья.

\- Значит, они все-таки за ней поехали. Теперь понятно, почему я не могу дозвониться до Араи. - Крис покончил с вырезанием печенья, и, засунув его в духовку, принялся за глазурь. – Займусь этим уже после праздников. Не хочу, чтобы они нашли Кейт без меня.

\- Все также собираешься ее забрать и увезти в свое тайное убежище? - спросил Дерек, разглядывая ногти.

\- Нет, - с нескрываемым сарказмом отозвался Крис. – Собираюсь пристрелить свою единственную сестру. 

\- Думаешь, Арая позволит забрать Кейт живой? 

\- Срать я хотел на Араю.

Дерек кивнул, признавая право Криса класть с прибором на главу одного из самых крутых охотничьих кланов Америки. Действительно, почему бы и нет?

\- А как твоя сила?

Яичный белок, взбиваемый с сахаром, превращался в густую белую пену.

\- Вернулась.- Дерек наблюдал за процессом. Подумал и все-таки похвастался: - Теперь я полностью обращаюсь.

\- Да ну? Теперь ты настоящий большой волк? Покажешь? 

\- Когда?

\- Хоть сейчас. Или это проблема?

\- Ты мне только что предложил раздеться догола, и всерьез спрашиваешь, проблема ли это?

Крис засмеялся, оборачиваясь.

\- «Сейчас» – не значит прямо передо мной. Здесь есть гостевые комнаты. Но в принципе, если ты решишь провернуть свой трюк, не выходя из кухни, я всегда могу отвернуться.

\- Непременно. Как-нибудь в следующий раз, - пообещал Дерек, поднимаясь. - Пора ехать.

\- Надеюсь, то, что я отсиживаюсь здесь, останется между нами?

\- Эта страшная тайна умрет вместе со мной, - серьезно пообещал Дерек, прежде чем уйти. 

\- Аминь, - так же серьезно сказали ему вслед.

 

Приехав на следующий день, Дерек нашел Криса за домом, у гаража в компании байка.

\- Не заводится, - пожаловался тот и хлопнул по кожаному сидению. - Продул карбюратор, проверил зажигание: ни черта. Подбросишь до города? И почему от тебя несет джином?

\- Это можжевельник, - Дерек продемонстрировал мешочек, врученный ему Дитоном. - Надо разбросать внутри дома и повесить по пучку над каждой дверью. Привет.

\- Привет. - Крис вытирал руки ветошью. - Кто додумался защищать меня от духов? Дитон?

\- Рядом Неметон, - уклончиво пояснил Дерек, засовывая руки в карманы. Набитый ягодами можжевельника и сухой полынью мешок остался висеть вдоль его ноги. - А ты сидишь здесь в одиночку. Мало ли что.

\- Как трогательно. - Прозвучало с иронией, но было заметно, что внимание Крису приятно. – Так ты решил мне его скрасить?

\- Что? 

\- Одиночество.

\- Зачем тебе в город? - ловко ушел от темы Дерек.

\- Вино, - Крис сделал вид, что не заметил. Он бросил тряпку на сидение и не спеша пошел прочь от сарая, к лесу, где среди деревьев клубился туман.

\- Закончилось вино. Это тебе не Бикон Хиллс. Там у меня шикарный винный погреб. 

\- Вот и сидел бы в Бикон Хиллс, - Дерек шел за ним следом, зачем, и сам не понимая. Шел и все. Хрусткая от инея трава скрипела под подошвами. – Что это вообще за дом?

\- Отец любил здесь проводить мастер-классы. Лес и недалеко кладбище.

Дерек скрипнул зубами, сдерживая лезущие когти. Он бы предпочел обойтись без такого рода откровений. Можно было представить, что охотники, главой которых был Джерард Арджент, называют «мастер-классами». Интересно, сколько безымянных омег зарыто в чужих могилах или прямо в лесу?

\- Всегда ненавидел это место, - неожиданно добавил Крис и остановился. - В городе тоже туман?

\- Еще нет. 

\- Тогда поехали.

Садясь за руль, Дерек размышлял, почему позволяет собой командовать. Конечно, вчера Дитон попросил приглядеть за Арджентом, но это же не причина исполнять чужие прихоти по первому щелчку пальцев? Хотя, надо отдать должное судьбе: далеко они все равно не уехали. Туман сгустился, стал плотным и почти осязаемым. Дальний свет вяз в нем, а деревья вдоль дороги сперва превратились в едва улавливаемые темные пятна, а потом исчезли вовсе.

\- Не собираюсь куда-нибудь врезаться исключительно из-за твоей тяги к бухлу, - объявил Дерек. Злорадство в голосе он даже не хотел скрывать. – Я поворачиваю.

\- Хочешь сказать, что ни черта не видишь даже своим волчьим взглядом? 

Дерек не видел. Ни черта. Туман был, что надо.

\- А такое понятие, как «навигатор»,оборотням не знакомо?

\- Знакомо. Забыл дома. 

Какое-то время они молчали. Дорога была проселочная и узкая, машина отчаянно пищала, предупреждая о близких деревьях, и пока они развернулись, Дерек едва не оглох.

\- Да, - сказал он, отчаянно растирая уши, и оценивая туман. - Кажется, обратно нам придется идти пешком. Выходи. Найду дорогу по запаху.   
\- Будешь бежать впереди меня, задрав хвост, и показывать путь?

\- Ну, ты же хотел полюбоваться на мой зад, - невозмутимо парировал Дерек, открывая дверцу. – Чем не шанс?

Холодный сырой воздух влился в легкие, достал, кажется, даже до кишок. Дерек передернулся и принялся раздеваться, аккуратно складывая вещи на переднее сидение. Внутри машины было тихо. Потом Крис сказал непонятным тоном:

\- Ого.

Дерек закатил глаза.

\- - Шмотки мои не забудь.

И перекинулся.

 

Когда они попали в дом, туман стал совсем непроницаемым. Дерек не видел дальше собственного носа, и это было неприятно. Зайдя в зябкий холл, он подумал, что надо разжечь камин и хотя бы на ночь выгнать эту мерзкую сырость. Если Крису пофиг, то он не собирается спать и выдыхать пар. Наверняка, даже одеяла в этом идиотском доме отсырели. И подушки. И вообще все тут отсырело. Какого черта так паршиво следить за домом? 

Пока он предавался внутреннему бурчанию и отряхивался, Крис неожиданно ласково потрепал его по холке, оглаживая, провел ладонью вдоль хребта, а потом присел. Дерек от неожиданности плюхнулся на зад, а Крис сжал его морду, почесал за ушами, помял щеки и чувствительные местечки на шее. 

\- Смотри, каким ты стал, Дерек Хейл, - приговаривал он, глядя прямо в глаза. - Такой большой красивый волк. Взрослый, сильный. Почти альфа. Талия гордилась бы тобой, если бы видела. Они бы все тобой гордились. 

А потом он на мгновение ткнулся лбом в лоб Дерека и поднялся. Это было, как прервать сеанс массажа. Офигенного расслабляющего массажа. Или секс. Да, когда так же прерывался секс со всеми накручивающими возбуждение ласками, ощущения были похожими: холод, недоумение и злость. Дерек недовольно заворчал, показывая клыки, и требовательно толкнул Криса всем телом. Но тут же очнулся. Он только что млел, как чертова собака, пока его почесывал, как чертову собаку, чертов охотник? Господи.

Уже одевшись, он зашел в гостиную, мельком отметил, что камин все-таки есть, теплу все-таки быть, и сердито предупредил:

\- Еще раз меня тронешь, я тебе глотку порву.

\- Да? - лениво развалившийся на диване Крис, подпер голову рукой. – А мне показалось, тебе понравилось.

Дерек рыкнул и пошел изучать камин.

\- Хорошая идея, - благосклонно одобрили за его спиной. - Уголь и дрова в подвале. Если я правильно помню.

 

Подвал оказался неожиданно сухим. Набирая дрова, Дерек с неприязнью косился на плотно закрытую бронированную дверь в дальней стене подвала. Волосы по всему телу вставали дыбом, хотелось передергиваться и побыстрее сбежать. Кем надо быть, чтобы держать у себя под полом пыточную? Ее давно не использовали, но Дерек чуял отголоски чужой боли и страха, пропитавшие стены. От этого ему было зло и плохо. Он сейчас вообще больше чуял, словно дар обращаться подключил его к потустороннему. «Тебе будет сложней и одновременно проще» - сказал ему вчера Дитон. Дереку уже хотелось познать на практике вторую часть этого обещания, потому что пока все еще было слишком сложно. 

Веселое потрескивание дров, мягкие отблески огня на стенах, запах еды и долгожданное тепло делали дом менее противным. Дерек разогрел захваченное из города мясо и хлеб, нарезал овощи, сервировал себе большую тарелку и устроился на диване. Ему было неожиданно уютно и лениво. К тому же запеченное собственноручно мясо оказалось вкусным, и Дерек пожалел, что взял слишком мало. Крис от еды отказался, поэтому сидел и просто смотрел.

\- Рад, что ты приехал, - вдруг сказал он. - Одному здесь довольно паршиво. 

\- Тогда почему ты здесь? – Дерек облизнул губы, с сожалением оглядел тарелку и, наплевав на приличия, принялся вымакивать мясной сок остатками хлеба.

\- Не знаю. Так надо?

\- Кому?

\- Это был не вопрос. Это была фигура речи.

\- Надо же, - совсем не восхищенно восхитился Дерек, расправившись с хлебом. – Какой ты оратор. 

\- А почему здесь ты?

\- Так надо? – Дереку совершенно не хотелось вступать в скользкие диспуты, но отказать себе в удовольствии поехидничать он не мог.

\- А если серьезно?

\- А как ты думаешь?

\- Я не знаю. – спокойно признался Крис, пожимая плечами. – Если бы знал, не спрашивал.

Дерек молча жевал под его пристальным взглядом, и уже собирался было возмутиться, как Крис вдруг сказал:

\- Ты мне нравишься.

Дерек от неожиданности поперхнулся, и едва не выпустил из рук тарелку.

\- Ничего себе, - просипел он, откашлявшись, а Крис засмеялся.

\- Ладно, прожуй. Потом продолжу.

Дерек нарочито медленно задвигал челюстью, но потом тоже засмеялся.

\- Маленьким я тебя почти не помню. У вас всегда был полный дом детей. Дети Хейлов. Спроси меня, даже не скажу, как ты выглядел. А вот, когда уже вернулся из Нью-Йорка, и мы встретились на заправке, тогда я себе и сказал: «Ух, ты!». 

\- Поэтому разбил мне стекло? – Дерек, отставив тарелку, откинулся на спинку дивана.

\- Мальчишки же дергают девчонок за косички. Я вот долгое время считал, что между вами со Стайлзом…- Крис неопределенно пошевелил пальцами. – Ну, ты понимаешь.

\- Потому что мы вечно собачимся? 

\- И спасаете друг друга с завидной регулярностью. 

\- Нет, - Дерек покачал головой. – Ничего между нами не было. Никогда не думал о Стайлзе в этом смысле. 

Он подумал, вспомнил Стайлза, каким тот стал после одержимости злым духом, после того, как повзрослел, и вынужден был признать:

– Хотя, Стайлз ничего так. Но он слишком с мозгами. Малия для него чересчур горяча. Подозреваю, он ее боится. 

Ну, вот. Все-таки насплетничал.

\- Его жалеешь или кузину?

\- Никого не жалею, - буркнул недовольный собой Дерек. – Просто наблюдение.

Крис задумчиво глядел на огонь.

\- Да, - наконец, изрек он. – Малия – еще та штучка. Знойная. Никогда не любил малолеток, но ей бы я вдул. Есть в вас, Хейлах, что-то такое. Звериные феромоны, не иначе.

\- Эй! Она тебе в дочери годится! 

\- И что? Вот Лидию это не остановило. Флиртовала со мной напропалую. Некоторые девчонки предпочитают мужчин поопытней.

\- Заткнись, Арджент! 

Крис засмеялся.

\- Я шучу, Дерек.

\- Вот лучше не шути. Звучит отвратно. Правда.

\- Ты сам поднял тему горячих девчонок.

\- Я не собирался…

\- Ладно, ладно. Не будем о сексе. Ну, а как у тебя с Брейден? Все серьезно? Планируешь дом, семью и маленьких Хейлов?

\- Ты, кажется, говорил, что я тебе нравлюсь?

\- Не спрыгивай с темы.

\- Ну, так далеко я не планирую, - сдался Дерек, скинул кеды и забрался на диван с ногами. Ему на удивление нравилось болтать. И Крису нравилось. Это было очевидно. - Но семья и дети – звучит неплохо. Я бы хотел семью и детей.

\- Возможно, у вас все получится. 

\- А ты хотел семью и детей?

\- Нет, - ответил Крис, и снова отвернулся к камину. - Нет, не хотел. Но у меня не было выбора.

\- У всех есть выбор.

Дерек подождал немного, но Крис молчал. 

\- Ты же потом смог уйти от отца и дел. После рождения Эллисон. - В ответ на вопросительный взгляд Криса, пришлось пояснить. - Скотт рассказывал. Как ты взял жену и дочь и сбежал на тринадцать лет подальше от Джерарда. 

\- Это было не после рождения Эллисон, а после того, как я понял, кого из нее собираются растить, - сухо поправил Крис. – Тогда ей было почти пять. Но скорее всего ты прав. Я – малодушный урод. Если бы я не женился на Виктории, а бросил все прямо тогда, возможно, никто бы из них не погиб. 

\- Ты не хотел становиться охотником?

\- У меня не было выбора, Дерек, - губы Криса тронула улыбка, и Дерек понял, что он смеется сам над собой, понимая иронию своего рефрена. - Когда нас начинают тренировать, мы еще не в силах чего-то хотеть или не хотеть. Мы слишком малы. И мне нравилось быть охотником. Я верил в Кодекс. И верю сейчас, хотя понимаю, что он изрядно устарел. Мир меняется. Но, знаешь, это как Священное писание. Есть десять заповедей, а все остальное –записки непонятных мужиков, вообразивших, что избраны всех учить. Основа Кодекса проста. Мы не убиваем тех, кто не убивает нас. Остальное – не наше дело.

Дерек скептически вздернул брови. Это был какой-то несуществующий идеальный Кодекс несуществующих идеальных охотников. 

\- Незадолго перед смертью, Эллисон сказала, что вводит новое правило. Защищай тех, кто не может защитить себя. Независимо от того, кто он. Я верю, что придет новое поколение охотников, для которого оборотни не будут врагами или добычей. Что оценивать тебя станут по твоим поступкам, а не по тому, какой ты расы. - Крис уже не улыбался. Его голос окреп, и звучал весомо и торжественно, но в этой торжественности не было ничего глупого или смешного. Дерека пробрала дрожь. 

\- Я верю. Поэтому предал своего отца, свою жену и устои кланов. Поэтому мы с Эллисон были на вашей стороне. 

\- Нельзя предать то, во что не веришь, - тихо сказал Дерек.

\- Расскажи это Калаверас, - хмыкнул Крис и повел плечами, словно разминался после сна. – Ладно. Что-то я увлекся. Много думаю в последнее время.

Он поднялся и кивнул в сторону кухни.

\- Будешь чай?

\- Я тебе, правда, нравлюсь? – спросил Дерек.

Крис смотрел на него, внимательно и серьезно, а потом сказал:

\- Думаю, что уже поздно это обсуждать. У тебя есть подруга.

Дерек тоже смотрел внимательно и серьезно. Внутри у него разливалась противная горечь и грусть.

\- Да, - кивнул он, соглашаясь. – Уже поздно. 

Крис тоже кивнул и ушел, не дождавшись ответа про чай, будто забыл. Дереку стало немного обидно. И он так и не понял, то ли из-за молчаливого согласия Криса с тем, что уже поздно, то ли потому что он так и не успел отказаться от чая.

 

На рассвете Дерек встал отлить. Вернувшись, он, зевая, глянул в окно, проверить, как там туман. Вместо тумана была милая утренняя дымка. Лужайка перед домом купалась в ней, а посреди лужайки стоял Крис с арбалетом и смотрел в сторону леса. Дерек чертыхнулся, поспешно натянул на себя штаны и, обувшись, сбежал вниз. 

\- Что случилось?

\- Мне показалось, я слышал Эллисон. - Крис обернулся, глянув на него, и снова уставился в лес. Дерек поневоле поежился, обхватил себя руками и потер плечи, тоже вглядываясь между деревьев. Он самонадеянно выскочил без футболки и теперь мерз.

\- И поэтому ты охотишься на нее с арбалетом?

\- Арбалет еще никому не помешал, - философски заметил Крис. – Погляди сюда. Что скажешь?

Дерек присел, разглядывая дерн. На фоне пожухлой травы, свежая земля с вывернутыми белесыми корнями смотрелась, как открытая рана. И даже, если бы он не мог читать следы, его локатор сверхъестественного четко пеленговал проблему.

\- Похоже на следы огромного пса.

\- Ты совершенно прав, Ватсон, - без тени улыбки подтвердил Крис. – Я думаю, это и есть следы огромного пса. Оборотень?

Дерек отрицательно замычал. Потрогал холодную землю, перетер между пальцами сухо рассыпающиеся комочки. Пальцы тут же стало неприятно покалывать, будто он отлежал руку. 

\- А кто?

\- Собака Баскервилей.

\- Я так и думал.

Дерек недоуменно вскинул взгляд на Криса и встал. Неудачная шутка удалась или Крис над ним издевался?

\- В смысле? 

\- Самайн. Кому приходить под дом к охотникам, как не адской гончей? Ты же ее почуял?

Пока Дерек стоял и хмурил брови, Крис закинул арбалет на плечо и направился к дому.

\- Идем.

 

Под предлогом того, что надо одеться, Дерек поднялся к себе в гостевую комнату и тихонько позвонил Дитону. Дитон был сонный и поэтому недовольный, но когда узнал, что Арджент слышит призраков и всерьез считает, что на него охотится чудовище из ада, посвежел голосом и озабоченно поинтересовался:

\- Ты ничего не забыл из того, что я тебе дал?

\- Нет, - недовольно поспешил его заверить Дерек и тут же спросил о насущном. - Что мне делать?

\- Ничего, - голос Дитона стал размеренно-менторским. – Не делай ничего. Не вмешивайся. Пусть все идет, как идет. Она же не за тобой пришла.

\- Кто? – тупо спросил Дерек, сидя на корточках у кровати, прикрывая мобильный ладонью и чувствуя себя при этом полным дураком.

\- Гончая, - терпеливо ответил Дитон.

\- Я думал, это все сказки.

\- Ну, ты же видел след? - Дитон стал еще терпеливее. 

\- Да, я видел какой-то след, - начиная раздражаться, Дерек даже повысил тон, но тут же поспешно приглушил. - И что…

\- И ты ее чуял, - спокойно оборвал его Дитон. - Ведь чуял?

Дерек вдохнул, выдохнул и сдержанно процедил:

\- Да. Что-то я чуял. Что-то опасное.

Он был сейчас как слепой щенок, и это неимоверно бесило. И пугало, чего уж таить греха.

\- Она и есть опасна. Это древние твари, Дерек, и в эти дни они почти материальны. Не лезь на рожон. Слышишь меня? Если столкнетесь с ней, просто ничего не делай. Она не тронет тебя, - Дитон запнулся. - Не должна тронуть. 

Было слышно, как он еле слышно ругается и бормочет что-то похожее на «я должен был предположить». 

\- А его она тронет? – спросил Дерек. Внутри у него все звенело, натянувшись до предела, как перед схваткой, потому что он уже знал ответ.

\- Это не твоя проблема, - сдержано сказал Дитон. – Тебе главное узнать…

Дальше Дерек не слушал. Струна в нем лопнула, нутро залило жаркой яростью, и он нажал кнопку отбоя, раньше, чем ему успели продиктовать инструкцию, как быть трусливым ублюдком. 

Дерек недаром ненавидел друидов.

\- Да пошел ты, - сказал он мобильному и засунул его под подушку.

 

Это была грубая работа. Черную полосу, отсекавшую часть холла вместе с лестницей на второй этаж, не заметить было невозможно.

\- Арджент! - заорал Дерек. Все, кажется, сговорились, чтобы окончательно его взбесить. - Арджент, твою мать! Это что такое?

В холле было пусто. В глубине дома что-то звякало и шуршало.

\- Эй!

\- Окна рябиновые, так что не пытайся их открывать, - сказали на фоне этого звяканья и шуршания. Следом раздался характерный звук натянувшейся тетивы, и Крис вышел из одной из комнат, все с тем же арбалетом, но стрелы – Дерек видел это еле заметное мерцание наконечников в колчане за его спиной – были другими. Куда серьезнее, чем для охоты на белок и оборотней. – Ты же еще не пытался?

\- Ну, и куда это ты? – игнорируя тупой вопрос, спросил Дерек, спускаясь с лестницы. - Собираешься геройствовать в одиночку? 

\- Почему? - ненатурально удивился Крис. - А может это ловушка, Дерек? Я тебя заманил, запер и теперь убью. 

Дерек остановился, почти касаясь носками кед пепельной границы, прищурился, разглядывая Криса. Тот поднял брови:

\- Что? Ты, между прочим, убийца моей жены.

\- Я не убивал твою жену, - Дерек шумно перевел дыхание, поджав губы. - И я тебе не верю. Ты собрался идти искать эту гончую. Один.

\- Тебя не проведешь, большой страшный волк, - направившись к двери, Крис цыкнул с веселой досадой, и это было нелепо и странно, потому что повода для веселья Дерек совершенно не видел. Кто будет веселиться, сперва якобы услышав свою мертвую дочь, а потом увидев следы монстра, который, оказывается, существует на самом деле?

\- Выпусти меня. Я с тобой.

\- Нет, ты не со мной.

\- Выпусти меня! Не будь идиотом! 

Крис даже не удосужился повернуться. И Дерек понял, что он вот так и уйдет, просто закрыв дверь, оставляя его здесь из каких-то своих благородных побуждений. 

\- Не бросай меня! – заорал он, с остервенением врезав по невидимой стене барьера ладонями - Не бросай меня взаперти, придурок! А что, если ты не вернешься?

Крис замер, не успев переступить порог.

\- Черт, - сказал он прежде, чем развернуться. - Об этом я как-то не подумал.

Дерек, даже затаивший дыхание, облегченно выдохнул, чтобы тут же раздраженно фыркнуть:

\- Конечно! Ты же непобедим. А о чем ты вообще подумал?

\- О том, что кому-то еще рановато умирать, - Крис провел носком ботинка по пеплу, разрывая непрерывность линии. - Так, на всякий случай. Выходи.  
\- Ценю твое благородство, - процедил Дерек, переступая полоску, - но я сам решу, когда мне умирать. 

Чужая забота одновременно была приятна и заставляла его, кипя от злости, бурчать, как мальчика. Крис, видимо, это понял, потому что потянулся хлопнуть по плечу, но Дерек успел вовремя отшатнуться. Если Крис и хотел это как-то прокомментировать, то не стал. Только сжал пальцы в кулак, опустил руку, и лицо у него стало непроницаемым. 

\- Ты сказал, что слышал Эллисон. Как это? - Дерек еще хмурился. Ему было неловко за свои инстинктивные дерганья, и от этого сердиться хотелось еще больше. Это вообще был какой-то трэнд всей его жизни: из лучших побуждений делать ошибки, кого-то обижать или втравливать в неприятности, а потом сердится на себя, на других, и так по замкнутому кругу. А беспроигрышное детское «я не хотел» перестало работать еще со времен Пейдж.

\- Думаешь, я свихнулся? 

\- Я однажды видел свою мать. Когда Питер проводил ритуал с ее когтями, - уклончиво ответил Дерек, принимаясь раздеваться, и зачем-то пояснил: - Я собираюсь перекинуться.

\- А я думал, показать мне свой зад, - язвительно сказал Крис и отвернулся. – Я знаю этот ваш ритуал. Не совсем понимаю принцип его работы, но слышал в чем суть. Я же просто проснулся от ее голоса. Может мне это снилось. Может, нет. Она просто звала меня. Я выглянул в окно, и мне показалось, перед домом кто-то есть. Из-за дымки и сумерек было плохо видно. Поэтому я вышел проверить. Ты закончил?

Дерек, слушающий со штанами в руках, моргнул.

\- Нет.

\- Поторопись.

\- Ты хочешь ее встретить. Эллисон. Ты для этого идешь в лес. На самом деле. Ты думаешь…

\- Я надеюсь, - перебил его Крис, чуть повернув голову, так, что Дерек видел его профиль и видел, что сам Крис на него не смотрит. – Меня в этой жизни уже ничего не держит, кроме Кейт и тебя. Мне надо уезжать, и я не знаю, что будет через год, смогу ли сюда вернуться, поэтому, если есть хоть один шанс, что я увижу ее в этот Самайн, я его использую. - Он улыбнулся. – Я что ли зря пек печенье? 

«Кроме Кейт и тебя», билось у Дерека в голове. «Кроме Кейт и тебя». 

Он снял, наконец, белье и обратился.

 

Лес менялся. Обычным зрением, наверняка, этого не было заметно, но вот так, труся впереди Криса, и принюхиваясь, Дерек видел перемены более, чем ясно. Воздух мерцал. «Опалесцировал», вспомнился Дереку термин, что-то связанное с химией, школьными опытами и смешением жидкостей. Вся эта мешанина ассоциаций казалась верной, потому что граница между мирами таяла. Звуки стали глуше, и, наступая на сухие ветки или опавшие листья, Дерек слышал себя так, словно в уши натолкали ваты. И он все время ощущал кого-то, чье-то присутствие, словно за тонкой стенкой аквариума скользят неясные тени громадных рыб, но он еще не видит их, не слышит, а может только поймать краем глаза смазанное движение по ту сторону реальности. Это завораживало его и заставляло нервничать. Один раз он даже подпрыгнул от неожиданности, когда показалось, что из-под лапы брызнуло светом и что-то крохотное и юркое разбежалось по все стороны, тут же просочившись сквозь холодную землю.

Крис успокаивающе положил руку ему на загривок и слегка сжал.

\- Да, мне тут тоже не нравится. Слишком тихо. Плохой признак.

Дерек согласно рыкнул, на пробу поковырял когтями землю, но крохотное и юркое больше не появилось. Только где-то в глубине заворочался в своей норе вполне себе обычный крот.

\- Ты что-то видишь?

Ничего такого особенного он не видел. Только все те же мерцающий воздух и скользящие тени на границе видимости.

\- Папа?

Голос был неясный, словно издалека. Дерек крутанулся на месте, завертел головой, пытаясь понять, откуда он слышен. Крис, озираясь, вскинул арбалет.

\- Папа? Ты меня слышишь?

Дерек зарычал, показывая клыки. Возможно, глупо было угрожать голосу, доносящемуся ниоткуда и отовсюду одновременно, но шерсть у него встала дыбом, а лучшее оружие, как известно, нападение.

\- Пап, ну это же я. Ты слышишь?

Это походило на телефонный разговор, когда у одного из абонентов сбоит связь. 

\- Эллисон? – сипло позвал Крис. Арбалет он держал на изготовку, но лицо у него стало полным такой болезненной надежды, что Дерек даже неловко отвел глаза, будто подглядел что-то интимное, что-то, что не показывают посторонним. 

\- Папа! - Голос обрадовано повысился. Это, несомненно, была Эллисон: Дерек помнил ее интонации. Ее ямочки на щеках, и жест, которым она заправляла волосы за ухо: все это внезапно проклюнулось в памяти, и показалось, что она должна вот-вот показаться между деревьев. Но лес вокруг был пуст, а голоса в пустом лесу могут быть обманчивы. Он не знал этого наверняка, но чуял каким-то своим новым обострившимся чувством, поэтому толкнул Криса, арбалет в руке которого медленно опускался.

\- Кто это с тобой? Это Скотт? Он теперь так может? 

Голос все звенел, набирая силу, и тени, те, что были неуловимы, сгустились. Что-то мелькнуло слева, Дерек дернулся, развернулся, хватая пастью пустоту и стылый воздух. Заколотилось сердце, а в глотке стало сухо. 

\- Папа, ты меня слышишь или нет? Скажи что-нибудь!

\- Это не Скотт, - отрывисто и так же сипло ответил Крис. Арбалет смотрел в землю. - Я слышу тебя. Где ты?

\- Я здесь. Здесь, прямо перед тобой. Не видишь?

Дерек уловил движение, колебание воздуха, не более, метнулся к нему, но это опять оказался обман, и вокруг была все та же пустота, мерцание и стволы деревьев, уходящие в высоту.

\- Нет. Я не вижу. 

\- Черт! - В сердцах ругнулся голос. – Почему же ты меня не видишь? Может он мешает? Пусть он уходит. Ему тут не место. Кто это? Он тоже меня слышит? Слышишь меня? Уходи! Пап, пойдем со мной. Уже время. Пойдем! 

\- Время? – Крис оглядывался, поворачиваясь на месте. – Время для чего? 

\- Время уходить.

\- Я просто хотел с тобой попрощаться. Мне так жаль, что я не смог…Не смог тебя спасти, не смог быть рядом. Что все так вышло. Прости меня. 

\- За что ты извиняешься? Ты извинялся в больнице, когда умерла мама и извиняешься сейчас. Но это не твоя вина. Я жила как хотела, и не жалею, что умерла. То есть жалею, но уже умерла и ничего не вернуть. Так что, пап, прекращай себя винить. Господи, ну, почему же ты меня не видишь?

Тени теперь мелькали беспрестанно. Мерцание стало ярким, сгустилось, словно из глубины леса на них наползал вчерашний туман, но не белесый и непроницаемый, а похожий на роение миллионов сияющих мошек. Они гудели, отдаваясь у Дерека под черепом неприятным зудом, он вертелся, пытаясь поймать взглядом хоть один силуэт, понять, наконец, откуда доносится этот голос, но инстинкты взбесились, и он, легко чующий за километр писк мыши, был бессилен. Словно мир внезапно утратил все ориентиры, попутал полюса и верх с низом. Где-то там Крис разговаривал с Эллисон или чем-то, что притворялось Эллисон, копируя даже ее интонации, но Дерек уже не следил за ними, потому что рой этих гудящих «мошек» сводил его с ума, заставлял живот болезненно поджиматься, а лапы – терять силу. 

А потом он увидел ее. Гончую. Она стояла и смотрела на него. Вот только что перед ним никого не было, и тут она уже стояла и смотрела. Дерек угрожающе оскалился, показывая клыки, шагнул вперед и в сторону, закрывая собой Криса. Нет, уж. Каким бы Крис ни был, но никаких адских гончих он не заслуживал. 

\- Дерек? - встревожено позвал его откуда-то Крис. – Дерек, ты в порядке?

«Он не видит ее», - понял Дерек, глядя в упор в багровые глаза адской твари. «Вот и хорошо». А пес, стоящий перед ним, наклонив лобастую башку, просто разглядывал его и даже не пытался оскалиться в ответ. Он был громадный, выше Дерека в холке и шире в груди. В книгах, которые успел прочитать Дерек и в «Сверхестественном», несколько сезонов которого он посмотрел вместе с Корой, все дьявольские собаки походили на узкомордых гладкошерстных доберманов, но у этого пса были щетинистые брыли, опущенные уголки глаз, лохматая шерсть. Дерек, угрожающе выгнув спину, шагнул вперед, готовый драться, а пес вдруг заворчал, тоже шагнул навстречу, и Дерека толкнуло упругой волной силы. «Уходи с моего пути», будто говорил ему пес, и с каждым его шагом невидимая преграда била Дерека в грудь снова и снова, заставляя отступать, пятиться, с трудом переставляя все более слабеющие лапы. А потом сквозь кровяной набат в ушах прорвалась отчаянная злая ругань Криса, Дерека отшвырнули в сторону на кучу палой листвы, загудела тетива арбалета, и стрела пронеслась сквозь…пустоту, где только что был громадный пес. «Морок», успел подумать Дерек, смыкая тяжелые веки, прежде, чем отключиться.

 

Он проснулся в темноте, на кровати. Зевнул, потягиваясь всем телом, и тут же понял, что еще обращен. За окном светила луна. Рядом спал Крис. Край одеяла укрывал и Дерека. Он не стал выпутываться из-под него. Лежал, лениво вытянув лапы, и бесцельно смотрел на полосы лунного света, рассекающие спальню. Ничего не болело, слабость в теле еще была, то не от истощающего бессилия, а обычная, сонная и уютная. Дерек лежал и думал, что, кажется, Крис его спас, и хреново, что он, Дерек, так мало знает и понимает во всех этих сверхъестественных делах. Словно обычный человек, а не часть этого самого «сверхъестественного». Он думал, что насколько бы терпеть не мог Питера и не доверял Дитону, нужно брать их за грудки, вытрясти информацию, читать нужные книги и практиковаться, потому что любая ситуация, подобная этой – и все. Совершенно непонятно, что делать. А чувствовать себя беспомощным идиотом Дерек не любил. Придется утром все же звонить Дитону, рассказывать обо всем и просить совета. Чтобы не налажать. 

И совсем некстати, он вдруг позавидовал Крису. Тот смог сказать дочери все, что не успел сказать при ее жизни, смог хотя бы попытаться оправдаться, чего никогда так и не смог Дерек. Даже тогда, когда усилиями Питера встретил мать. Тогда он просто слушал ее. А сказать ей, Лоре и всем, кого он потерял, как он сожалеет, как винит себя и как же ему, черт побери, тошно и одиноко, у него никогда не было возможности. 

Потом он снова уснул.

 

Утреннее пробуждение было внезапным, холодным и жестким. Дерек свалился с кровати, еще не успев толком проснуться, инстинктивно сгруппировался и зарычал, припадая грудью к полу. 

\- Господи. - Крис сел, потирая ладонью лицо. – Это было неожиданно.

Дерек заткнулся. Ситуация тут же стала совершенно понятной, и не менее совершенно неловкой. 

\- Прости. - Крис виновато свел брови. - Не всегда находишь под боком молодого голого мужика. Иди обратно. Больше не буду толкаться. Клянусь.

Он похлопал рядом с собой. Местечко еще было теплым, нагретым Дереком, и все это, конечно, соблазняло, но Дерек только нахмурился, прикрылся коленом и зачем-то мрачно сообщил, будто это и так не было известно:

\- У меня вся одежда внизу.

\- Я тебя не трону, - укоризненно сказал Крис, заглянул за край кровати. – Если ты не захочешь. 

\- Вот это обязательно было добавлять? - Дерек привстал, тоже заглядывая, и увидел покрывало, небрежно брошенное на пол. 

\- Мне извиниться? 

Крис потянулся было его подать, но Дерек взял сам, тут же обмотав вокруг бедер. 

\- Можно не извиняться. Просто объясни, какого черта ты все время делаешь мне какие-то ебливые намеки?

\- Учитывая, что ты ни разу не послал меня на хрен, а вместо этого бурчишь и кокетничаешь, ты явно понимаешь, зачем я это делаю.

\- Я же сказал, что уже поздно.

\- Видимо, мне сложно с этим смириться.

Дерек подозрительно поглядел на него. Крис смешливо щурился, пытаясь не улыбаться. Дерек шумно выдохнул и сдался.

\- Козел, - пробурчал он, плотнее закутываясь в сползающее покрывало. – Ты все время знал, что нравишься мне.

\- Я догадывался. А ты знал, что чувствую я, и тем не менее. 

Дерек отошел к окну. Нет, он не знал. Он тоже догадывался. С самой первой встречи на автозаправке, он чуял чужой странный интерес, но все не мог понять, что это. Ведь между ними было слишком много разных «но». Всегда. Начиная от расы и заканчивая стороной баррикады. 

\- Спасибо за вчерашнее, - нелогично сказал он, пялясь через окно на лужайку. Утро было солнечное, никаких следов тумана. Только легкий ветер и много света. – Теперь мы квиты.

Прозвучало двусмысленно, словно Дерек не просто благодарил за спасение, но и ядовито намекал, что они оба дураки, ходившие вокруг да около слишком долго. 

\- Я хоть попал? 

\- Попал бы, если бы она исчезла раньше.

\- Гончая?

Дерек кивнул и повернулся.

\- А чем закончился твой разговор с Эллисон?

\- Ничем. Когда я увидел, как ты скалишься в пустоту, вертишься, как волчок, и выглядишь хреновей некуда, мне стало не до разговоров. Думаю, она не обиделась. Она бы тоже полезла тебя спасать, если бы могла.

\- Теперь ты спокоен?

\- Услышав ее? – Крис улыбнулся, мягко и ласково, глянув в сторону, и эта улыбка предназначалась явно не Дереку. – Да. По крайней мере, я знаю, что она в порядке, как бы это ни звучало, учитывая ситуацию. 

\- Думаешь, нам все это не привиделось?

Крис пожал плечами.

\- А есть разница? Знаешь, иногда до смерти нужно сказать или услышать определенные вещи. 

\- Или сделать?

\- Да. Или сделать. 

Дерек стоял и смотрел на него. А потом решительно стянул с себя покрывало, перекинулся и полез на кровать. Крис удивленно засмеялся, подвинулся, освобождая ему место.

\- Дрянь ты все-таки, Дерек Хейл, - сказал он, вытягиваясь рядом с развалившимся на боку волком. Огладил его от шеи, вдоль тела и мстительно поймал за хвост. – Зачем ты обратился? Чтобы не говорить? Или это у тебя такая психологическая защита?

Дерек недовольно заворчал, задирал голову, намекая, что неплохо бы не болтать лишнего, держась за чей-то хвост, а вот, например, погладить кое-кому шею. Крис помедлил, но все-таки зарылся пальцами в шерсть, помял шкуру и тихо сказал ему на ухо:

\- Ты делаешь из меня извращенца. Тебе не стыдно?

Вместо ответа, Дерек лягнул его лапой и нагло перевернулся на спину, подставляя живот. Нет, ему не было стыдно. Ему было иррационально весело.

 

Когда Дерек услышал машину, время доходило до полудня, а они все еще валялись в постели. Дурачились и трепались. «Кейт всегда была еще той засранкой», говорил Крис, взвешивая на ладони его лапу. Дерек согласно взрыкивал, старательно пытаясь когтями схватить его за палец. «Но при этом она действительно крута. Она смелая, решительная, красивая, сильный боец...Что?». Дерек с сомнением вываливал язык. «Ну, да, мораль для нее – пустой звук, согласен. Это плохо. Я это в ней никогда не любил. Но ты-то повелся!». Крис получал хвостом по ногам и смеялся. «Ну, что? Я не прав?». Это был странный диалог, но он нравился им обоим. Это было, как вернуться в щенячье детство, когда ты урчал что-то невразумительное, но все вокруг все равно понимали, чего ты хочешь. Дерек расслабился, и спохватился, когда джип уже свернул на дорогу, ведущую к дому. 

\- Чёрт! - Он, слетев с кровати, бросился к двери, и уже внизу его настигло удивленное и встревоженное от Криса:

\- Что случилось? Дерек?

\- Стайлз! – крикнул он в ответ, спешно натягивая на себя джинсы.

\- И что? - не менее удивленно поинтересовался Крис, появляясь на верху лестницы. - Стайлз опять кем-то одержим или ты просто от него прячешься?

\- Оставайся здесь, - коротко приказал Дерек, всовывая ноги в кеды. - И не выходи. Понял?

\- Я тебя компрометирую?

\- Не говори ерунды. – Дерек с удовольствием бы подхватил эту игривую интонацию, поехидничал и оторвался на полную во фривольном диалоге, но сейчас на это не было времени. – Не выходи. Так надо. 

Внизу заглох двигатель, хлопнула дверца машины, на крыльце затоптались.

\- Эй! - заорал Стайлз. - Дерек, ты тут? Чувак, я знаю, что ты тут. Там посередине дороги твоя тачка. Я еле объехал. Ты ее специально так бросил? Ты в порядке? Дерек!

Стайлз всегда был слишком шумным.

Дерек распахнул дверь, и он замер с задранной рукой, так и не успев постучать.

\- Да, я в порядке. Что ты здесь забыл?

Стайлз вскинул брови, опустил руку и оглядел Дерека с ног до головы. В глазах у него появился азартный блеск старателя, наткнувшегося на золотую жилу.

\- А что забыл здесь ты? Дитон сказал, что ты поехал в старый дом Арджентов по делу, и теперь не отвечаешь на звонки. Мы же волнуемся, чувак! Нельзя вот так просто не отвечать на звонки и бросать машину. Дурные знаки. А это Бикон Хиллс! Вдруг тебя украл единорог, а мы не в курсе?

На протяжении всей своей речи, Стайлз пытался просочиться в дом или хотя бы одним глазом заглянуть внутрь.

\- Меня не украл единорог, как видишь, - процедил Дерек, оттирая его от дверного косяка, но в проем тут же влезла нога Стайлза, а сам он вцепился в этот самый косяк, рискуя лишиться пальцев, если дверь захлопнется. - Вали домой и передай Дитону, что все идет по плану.

\- По какому плану? - Стайлз предпринял еще одну попытку зайти в дом, но когда и она провалилась, возмутился: - Да что ты там прячешь? И что за дела с Дитоном за спиной у всех?

\- Да, что за дела с Дитоном у всех за спиной? - Крис появился так бесшумно, что Дерек вздрогнул от неожиданности. – Те, которые идут по плану. Привет, Стайлз.

\- Ты чего? - Стайлз, перестав придуриваться, вмиг стал серьезным. – Кто там у тебя?

\- Я в порядке, - устало успокоил Дерек, прикрывая на мгновение глаза. Ну вот, он опять все запорол. - Никого там у меня нет. Уезжай.

\- Стайлз? 

\- Ты что, там девчонку прячешь?

\- Нет никакой девчонки. До свидания.

\- Брейден это не оценит. Да она тебе яйца оторвет. О, Господи! - Стайлз отшатнулся от резко распахнувшейся двери и подозрительно уставился на Дерека. - Ты как это сделал?

Дереку даже не надо было оборачиваться, чтобы убедиться: Крис стоит за его спиной и смотрит на Стайлза.

\- Чувак? Ты меня пугаешь. С тобой точно все в порядке? И эта дверь. Как она открылась? Это же не ты ее открыл?

\- Он не видит меня, - ровно сказал Крис.

Дерек будто завис. Он смотрел на встревоженное и слегка перепуганное лицо Стайлза, слышал голос Криса, а мысли завязли, слова липли к языку, и отвечать ему не хотелось. Никому. Ему хотелось так и стоять на прогретом солнцем крыльце, и чтобы все было по-прежнему. 

За его спиной со звоном что-то разбилось. Глаза у Стайлза стали шире, рот сложился в изумленное «о», и Дерек очнулся.

\- Уезжай. Я потом все объясню.

Он захлопнул и запер дверь, прежде чем Стайлз успел что-либо вставить. Крис, когда он обернулся, задумчиво примеривался, как бы свалить еще одну вазочку, из тех, что украшали камин. Палец толкнулся в покатый бок, и вазочка, послушно упав, разлетелась на несколько крупных осколков. Крис удовлетворенно кивнул и перевел взгляд на Дерека.

\- А мне ты объяснить ничего не хочешь?

Дерек покусал нижнюю губу, глядя в его холодные светлые глаза, и сказал:

\- Ты умер.

Он бы так хотел услышать в ответ заполошный стук сердца или шумный выдох, но в ответ не было ничего.

\- Умер? - Крис недоверчиво склонил голову на бок. – Но… - Он посмотрел на осколки, пнул их носком ботинка. – Ты меня видишь. Я могу стрелять, я разбиваю, черт возьми, эти долбанные вазочки. Как такое может быть?

Дерек пересек комнату, сел на диван, и, запустив пальцы в волосы, потер голову.

\- Не знаю. Я сам не понимаю половину того, что происходит. 

Крис вдруг быстро подошел и взял его руку. Попытался взять. Дерек успел заметить, как его пальцы проскальзывают сквозь запястье подобно голограмме, не потеряв даже видимой плотности, а кожу обдало упругой прохладой. 

\- Черт, - сказал Крис и рухнул рядом с ним на диван. – Вот же блядство. - Он с силой потер ладонями лицо и спросил с неприличной надеждой: - А может, это ты не живой?

Дерек, не поднимая головы, выпустил когти и поскреб ими по чужому колену. Никаких голограмм. Когти исправно скребли. Потом он их втянул, и пальцы тут же провалились, утонув в ноге полностью. Зрелище было еще то.

\- Тебя убил Питер. Пригвоздил в подвале стальным прутом. Они там были вместе с Кейт, когда ты их выследил. Тебя нашел Пэрриш, пока мы все возились в храме с берсерками. - Дерек рассматривал пол. – Я там, кстати, тоже почти умер. А может и умер, но потом воскрес волком, и с тех пор могу полностью обращаться. Пэрриш вытащил прут…

\- Вытащил прут? Пэрриш? - скептически переспросил Крис, машинально разглаживая джинсы там, где их скребли когти Дерека. – Он таки из ваших?

\- Оборотень? Без понятия. – Дерек пожал плечами и тоже откинулся на спинку дивана. - Мы до сих пор не знаем, кто он. Но точно не человек. Я не знаю, чем он думал, когда решил не ждать помощи. Может быть, если бы тебя спасали медики, ты был бы жив, но он полез сам, и у тебя началось кровотечение.

\- Ну, логично, - Крис хмыкнул, будто они обсуждали сериал, а не его собственную смерть. – Кто-то хреново слушал на занятиях по неотложке. Я истек кровью?

\- Да, - Дерек посмотрел на него. - Еще до приезда скорой.

\- Очуметь.

Дерек только согласно кивнул. Действительно, очуметь. Он вспомнил, как орал и тряс за грудки окровавленного усталого Пэрриша, как прятал мокрые глаза Скотт, а Стайлз грыз костяшки, какое хмурое и постаревшее лицо стало у шерифа. Он хотел было это рассказать, но взамен просто ляпнул:

\- Все расстроились.

\- Приятно слышать, - Крис снова хмыкнул, явно растерянный. – А остальное? Какого черта я здесь, а не…где там мне положено быть? 

\- Здесь выставляли гроб. Здесь были поминки. Ваш же дом продан, а Мелисса и Скотт решили, что в квартире не хватит места всем желающим прийти. Так и было. Притащилась половина города, не меньше. Приехала уйма охотников. В квартире бы, и правда, все не поместились. А несколько дней назад я нашел здесь тебя. 

\- Ты специально приехал в этот дом?

\- Ну… - Дерек слегка смутился. Рассказывать, как после похорон не находил себе места от изматывающего чувства утраты, не хотелось. - Да. Мне показалось, что так надо. Дитон сказал: «Чутье». Я приехал и увидел тебя. Ты пек печенье.

\- Я пек печенье, - эхом повторил Крис. - Потому что был уверен, что здесь ради Дня всех усопших. Но это не объясняет, почему я вижу тебя, а ты – меня. – Тут он вдруг замер, и несколько мгновений спустя щелкнул пальцами, словно получив долгожданную разгадку. – Черт. Точно. Проводник.   
Поэтому ты и превращался. Только так я для тебя материален. Только для твоей звериной половины. Ты – мой проводник. Верно?

\- Дитон так считает. 

\- Я ни черта не помню про смерть. Я только помню разговор с Питером, а потом то, как гонялся за Кейт и отпустил ее. Не смог выстрелить. Значит, ничего этого не было?

Дерек снова покачал головой, чувствуя себя китайским болванчиком. 

\- Почему ты не сказал мне сразу?

Он ждал этого вопроса. За эти дни он не раз пытался найти на него ответ. Честный ответ, а не отмазки для Дитона или оправдания типа «растерялся».

\- Я не смог. 

\- Почему?

Дерек снова сгорбился, облокотившись о колени, в замешательстве потер шею. Все эти три дня, по нарастающей, ему было хорошо. Словно он, наконец-то, урвал от жизни свою долю покоя и счастья. Так ли странно, что он не хотел это заканчивать? Эгоистично не хотел это заканчивать, зная, что все не может продолжаться вечно. Дитон предупреждал.

\- Дитон сказал, что тебя держат долги. Как всех призраков. Он сказал, что не помнят своей смерти только те, кто умер внезапно или у кого в этой жизни якорь, - говорить было все труднее. Горло перехватывало, и лезли клыки. Дерек сердито потянул носом, сглотнул, сплел пальцы. - Он сказал, что надо узнать, в чем твои якоря, и тогда ты сможешь уйти. Вчера ты сказал, что тебя в этой жизни держат только Кейт и я…

\- Поэтому ты решил дать мне то, чего мне не хватало и помочь покинуть этот бренный мир?

Насмешка в голосе Криса не обижала. Крис все понимал и поддразнивал, и от этого было только хуже. Дерек не ответил. Тогда Крис заговорил сам.

\- То-то меня и тянуло откровенничать. Теперь понятно, почему. Я закрывал гештальты, - он тихо хмыкнул. – Забавная эта штука – смерть. Я отпустил Кейт и, наконец-то, выяснил отношения с тобой. То есть сделал все, на что при жизни мне не хватало духу. И, кстати, знаешь, что?

\- Что? – Дерек задрал голову, чтобы проморгаться.

\- Я думаю, это была не адская гончая. Это тоже был проводник. Только с другой стороны. Везет мне на собак.

\- Я - волк, - хрипло возмутился Дерек, разглядывая плывущий потолок и шмыгая.

\- Во-олк, - ласково протянул Крис, и Дерек подумал, что если и дальше так пойдет, он свихнется. От боли и горечи. Или сам загрызет его к чертовой матери, потому что все это невыносимо. - Иди сюда, волк. Иди ко мне. А потом пойдем знакомиться с твоим коллегой. Как там вчера Эллисон сказала? «Время пришло»?

Дерек его все-таки мстительно укусил.

 

Теперь пелена из светящихся мошек не зудела под черепом и не вызывала обморочной слабости. Они снова шли через сияющий лес. Крис даже что-то насвистывал, а Дерек время от времени отбегал то вперед, то в стороны, топал лапами в совершенно щенячьей надежде вызвать тех крохотных и золотистых, которые привиделись ему вчера. 

Они их ждали у Неметона. Эллисон и громадный кудлатый пес.

\- Наконец-то! - проворчала Эллисон, но было видно, что она не всерьез, и на самом деле рада. – Привет, пап! Привет, таинственный волк.

Пес проворчал что-то приветственное, лениво махнул хвостом.

\- Это Дерек, - сообщил Крис, стискивая дочь в объятьях и приподнимая. - Привет, охотница.

\- Де-рек? – невнятно пробубнила Эллисон, уткнувшаяся отцу в шею. – Ты крут, Дерек. Поздравляю. 

Дерек фыркнул и сел, потому что большой пес, судя по всему, явно собирался подойти знакомиться, а позволять какой-то непонятной твари нюхать у себя под хвостом... Нет. Обойдется. 

Неметон тоже мерцал. Над трещинами дрожало марево все тех же светящихся точек, и казалось, что пень дымиться. 

\- Ну, что, идем? 

Отвлекшийся на переглядывания с псом, Дерек моргнул. Эллисон держала Криса за руку и ненавязчиво тянула его в сторону.

\- Да. Сейчас. - Он мягко освободился, и присел перед Дереком. Обнял за шею, зарываясь пальцами в шерсть, и ткнулся лбом в лоб. 

Какое-то время они оба молчали. 

\- Я рад, что так вышло - сказал, наконец, Крис. – Что ты был рядом эти дни. 

Дерек лизнул его в нос, говоря, что и он рад. 

\- Вот и славно. Что-то мне подсказывает, что мы еще встретимся. Видишь, как здесь все устроено. Так что не грусти. - Он прижался щекой к морде Дерека. - Не грусти, большой волк.

Дерек вывалил язык и часто задышал, сделав дурацкий вид, демонстрируя, что нет, конечно, грустить – это не его профиль. Крис, засмеявшись, поднялся.

\- Это было трогательно, - сказала Эллисон, сделав вид, что утирает слезу и тут же по-девчачьи забавно помахала рукой. – Но ты, правда, не грусти, Дерек. Пока!

Кудлатый пес коротко басовито залаял, тоже прощаясь, степенно труся, обогнал их и пошел впереди, показывая дорогу. 

Дерек смотрел им вслед. Обогнув Неметон, они стали плохо различимы. Сверкающий рой размывал силуэты, но ему все же показалось, что прежде, чем совсем скрыться из виду, Крис и Эллисон обернулись, помахав ему еще раз.

Оставшись один, Дерек сидел еще какое-то время. Лес вокруг становился обычным. Сначала, растопленные солнечными лучами, исчезли волшебные мошки, потом появились звуки: шелест ветра в кронах, трели птиц, стрекотание белок где-то над головой. Воздух стал пахнуть прелым листом и грядущими холодами.  
Тогда Дерек вдохнул полной грудью и, задрав морду, завыл.


End file.
